Hero Time
by MidnightAlabasterRose
Summary: An attempt for Albedo to get home goes wrong, causing both him and Ben to wind up in a world of EVOs. While trying to convince everyone that they are not EVOs, and making friends with a boy named Rex, they catch the attention of Van Kliess B/A Holix
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! Yay!**

**I still on the fence about it, but I think the paring in this story will be Ben/Albedo. I just love that couple. But I'm not sure. Let me know what you think.**

**And yes, this is a crossover. Generator Rex and Ben 10 are two of my favorite shows and I really wanted to write a fic about them.**

**Rated T until further notice**

A green and black car screeched to a stop outside of a rundown warehouse on the outskirts of town, the one place that all bad guys liked to go to do their evil deeds. Kevin, Gwen, and Ben knew the route there by heart, as it seemed aliens never went anywhere else. Lights were flashing inside the building, giving the trio no doubt that they had arrived at the right place.

Kevin hopped out, an annoyed look on his face. He quickly absorbed the metal of his car, turning a dark shade of green. "You know, I'm really getting tired of this." He mumbled. "It's one in the freaking morning."

Ben got out of the car as well, wiping his eyes sleepily. He had bags under them, showing exactly how much sleep Ben had lost because of the whole saving the universe thing. "Yeah, we know Kevin. You were complaining about it the whole way here. But it's Albedo. He's not just some stupid alien who we can deal with tomorrow. If he gets back to his planet and rebuilds the Ultimatrix…" Ben paused and stretched his arms, letting out a loud yawn. "It won't be good. We might as well stop him now before that happens."

"Whatever, Tennyson. Let's just get this over with." Kevin groaned, running a hand through his hair. The two waited for Gwen to join them, but the car door didn't open. Sighing, Kevin went around and opened the passenger door to find Gwen out cold with her head resting on the dashboard. Ben chuckled. Gwen had never been one to stay up late, even when they were kids. "This isn't funny, Tennyson. We need her."

Kevin reached out to shake Gwen awake, but Ben grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Come on, Kevin. Just let her sleep. It's only Albedo. You know how tired she's been these past few days. Her Mana has been acting up. She could be more hurt than help."

"I don't know…" Kevin said warily, gazing at Gwen while she slept. "What if we need her?"

"Fine," Ben threw up his arms in defeat. "You can be the one to wake her up then. Have fun. I'm going to go save the world now." With that, Ben took off towards the warehouse, his hand hovering over his watch. Kevin looked at him, then at Gwen, and back. Sighing, Kevin slowly closed the car door and followed Ben, leaving Gwen behind.

Ben wasn't one for subtlety, and when it came to Albedo, any class he might have had when right out the window. He hit the Ultimatrix and in a flash of green light and a yell, Ben was turned into Swampfire, and promptly burned a hole into the side of the warehouse. They two boy's ran in, Ben with fire in his hands and Kevin with his hand shaped like a sword.

Inside was huge, cluttered with many tables that were laden down with many odd devices, some alien and some human. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw Kevin ogling over some of the alien tech. Ben knew he was itching to go over and examine the weapons, but held himself back. They had somebody to deal with.

Said person and turned around when they had answered, glaring angrily, his hand on a keyboard that was next to a portal that pulsed and glowed, swirling colors around. Albedo removed his fingers from the buttons and stepped forward, his red eyes narrowed in hate. "Benjamin Tennyson." He hissed. "I should have known you would show up. Here to ruin my plans again, just like that hero you are?"

Ben smirked. "Of course, Albedo. Don't worry, this shouldn't take too long. What's my record? Sixteen minutes?"

Albedo frowned. "Not even going to advance to an Ultimate alien, Benjamin? Am I not worth your time?"

"Please," Kevin scoffed. "Me and Ben can take you down no problem."

Albedo cocked his head to one side, surveying the two of them. "I don't believe I was talking to you, Kevin Leven. I was addressing Benjamin. Here," He motioned with his hands and from all around the room there were clicks and pops. Red robots popped up from the tables, seemingly from nowhere. Ben recognized them as the robots that normally served Vulkanus. "Go busy yourself. This fight does not concern you." Instantly the robots attacked Kevin, shooting him with lasers. They pushed him back, away from Ben.

Ben was going to move to help his friend, but a flash of red caught his eye and when it ended, Albedo stood there in his Humungousaur form, red eyes blazing. "I've been waiting for this, Benjamin. Before I return to my home I will dispose of you. If I am to be stuck in this horrible body then I will be the only one to have it. You have tested my patience for far too long. I will enjoy making you suffer."

The teen heard the malice in his twin's voice and actually hesitated. Albedo took his pause as a chance to land a firm punch to his chest. Ben flew across the room and hit the wall rather hard. He quickly picked himself up and hit his chest again, turning into Ultimate Swampfire. It was only a precaution. Ben wasn't too worried…yet.

He attacked back with vigor, shooting flames and kicking and punching. Albedo was never too good in a fight, but he had something that Ben didn't. He had the ability to think while he was fighting, and come up with a strategy. Little did Ben know that Albedo was merely distracting him while he slowly went backwards. Albedo bumped into a table and he moved his hand back a felt around until he grabbed what he was looking for. In a flash he had a gun in his hands and pointed it at Ben.

There was a huge explosion and both Ben and Albedo were engulfed in yellow light. When it cleared, they were both back in human forms, on the ground. Ben growled and got to his feet, his hand going for his watch. He hit it and waited to be turned back into an alien. But nothing happened. He glanced down and saw that the Ultimatrix was red. He tried twisting it, but it refused to respond. He glared at Albedo. "What did you do?" he yelled.

Albedo chuckled and got to his feet. His Omnitrix didn't seem to be working either. "What's the matter, Benjamin? Is your watch not working? Such a shame that you don't know how to fit without it. As long as we are in this room both of our watches are rendered useless. And you don't want to leave, Ben. If you leave, I get away and go back to my planet."

Ben cussed. He ran at Albedo, swinging his arms. Sure he wasn't used to fighting without going alien, but he wanted to prove that he was more than capable of holding his own in a fight.

Of course, Ben wasn't counting on Albedo being able to fight. His doppelgänger caught every one of his punches with ease and his kicks barley made him flinch. He shoved Ben back, making him stumbled and land on his butt. Albedo lifted his foot and drove it into Ben's stomach. Ben gave a small scream as he doubled over, clutching his stomach. Albedo grabbed Ben, forcing him to his feet. He twisted Ben's arm, driving Ben to his knees. It really was painful. Albedo grinned. "I've been watching you, Benjamin. I know all your fighting techniques. They are really quite pitiful. You know I could break your arm right now. Nothing you could do would stop me." The alien seemed to consider it. "Yes, I should do just that. I've had enough of your meddling." He applied pressure.

"Hey, Albedo! This portal isn't important, is it?" Kevin shouted.

Albedo turned to see Kevin smirk and throw one of the robot heads at the control panel. It hit dead on and sparks were set off. The portal started flicking and changing colors. "No!" Albedo screamed, releasing Ben and running towards it. Ben quickly regained himself and followed.

"Kevin, stop him from reaching the portal!"

Kevin ripped up a piece of the floor and hurled it at Albedo, but his aim was thrown off by the robots that attacked him. The cement smashed harmlessly against the wall, not stopping Albedo in the slightest.

Albedo was getting closer to the portal. Ben ran as fast as he could and managed to reach Albedo as he was climbing up the dais that the portal was on. He jumped on Albedo's back and knocked his twin to the ground. "You imbecile!" The white haired boy screeched, grabbing Ben's shoulders and switching their positions so that Albedo was on top of Ben, repeatedly slamming his head against the floor. Ben saw stars. "Why must you constantly ruin all my plans?" Albedo lifted his fist and slammed it against Ben's face again and again. And there was blood, and bruises. Albedo paused, his fist stained red with blood. He was staring down at Ben curiously. He red eyes roved over Ben's face. He hesitantly reached out and touched Ben's slowly swelling cheek softly.

Ben spit at him, splattering blood over Albedo's cheek. Albedo snapped back to reality. He got off of Ben and stood, glaring down at him. "I will not be stopped by you again, Benjamin. When I possess my own Ultimatrix you will be the first to die." He continued his way to the portal, smiling.

Ben struggled to get to his feet and stumbled after Albedo. The portal was barely there, fading slowly out of existence. Albedo paused right before it, his brow crinkled, squinting into the portal. "Wait…" he muttered. "This isn't my planet…" Unfortunately for both Ben and Albedo, Ben at that moment tripped and tumbled forward onto Albedo, who in turn fell through the portal, taking Ben with him.

After they disappeared, the portal gave a high, ear splitting screech that had Kevin covering his ears and the robots exploding, and then was gone. The archway collapsed in on its self. Kevin stared at the place were Ben had been and cussed. He put a hand in his hair and closed his eyes. "Gwen is totally going to kill me."

Ben and Albedo landed in a tangled heap on something hard. They got off each other and looked around. They were in a deserted, dry, barren landscape in the middle of nowhere. "Where are we?" Ben asked, glaring at Albedo.

The alien glared right back, dusting dirt from his clothes. "You are the one who has gotten us in this mess, Benjamin. The portal was set to go to my planet. That idiot Kevin must have damaged the controls in such an extent that the portal switched locations and brought us to…wherever we currently are." He pointed an accusing finger at Ben. "However, this is also entirely your fault, for if you had just let me go home like I desired, we wouldn't be here!"

"I would let you go home if I knew you weren't going to just make another Ultimatrix and torment the universe with it!" Ben retorted, his face slightly red.

"You know that Ultimatrix rightly belongs to me! Vilgax and I had a deal! He was to finally kill you and I was to receive the Ultimatrix. It belongs to me, not some stupid mortal like you!"

Ben placed his hand on his wrist, happy to feel that _his _Ultimatrix was working again. "Guess what, Albedo? We're not in that room anymore."

Albedo recognized Ben's warning and an evil grin flashed across his face, his hand too resting on his watch. "I suppose we are not."

There was a flash of red and green, then the fight began.

…..

A Hispanic teen was lying in his bed, his head hanging of the edge as he slept, drooling slightly. He was woken abruptly from his sleep by Bobo, who had poured a bucket of cold water on top of him. Rex hopped up off his bed, his hand already transformed into his BFS, searching for an attacker only to see his monkey friend rolling on the floor, laughing. "Oh yeah, that was so funny, Bobo." Rex smirked, turning his hand back to normal and brushing his wet hair from his face. "So, do you have a reason for waking me, or did you just do it for kicks? It's like," Rex glanced at the digital clock blearily. "Bobo, what the hell! It's 1:30 in the morning! I should be sleeping for at least another four hours before Six wakes me up."

"Sorry, Chief. But White wants to see you in the meeting room. I'm just following orders."

Rex laughed and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on and over his head. "Since when did you follow orders?"

"Since White threatened to release the whole Petting Zoo on me if I didn't." The monkey crossed his arms. "You coming or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rex muttered sleepily, slipping on his jacket and following Bobo out of the room. The walked down white hall after white hall down a path they had memorized. Rex hated these late night meetings. Six would still wake him up early, no matter how late he went to sleep because of these things. They always lasted forever because White could never shut his mouth. He just went on and on about stuff that Rex didn't even listen to.

After five minutes of walking Rex placed his hand on the meeting room door and it slid open, revealing Agent Six, Doctor Holiday, and White Knight face on the huge screen in the room. As always, White Knight didn't look happy. Holiday looked as tired as Rex, but of course Six looked well rested and alert.

"What's up?" Rex asked, heading over to the two and stopping in front of the screen.

White Knight was blunt as always. "There's been an incredible energy disturbance out in the desert. We managed to get a bit of footage. Two EVOs have apparently appeared out of nowhere. We suspected Breach, but she is nowhere near. Holiday has yet to explain it." Holiday gave an angry huff. "The footage is…odd to say the least."

The footage came on. It was feed from one of Providence's airships. In the scene there were two EVOs. One looked sort of like a monkey-spider thing, and the other looked sort of like a beetle. They were fighting pretty viciously, with one EVO shooting webs and the other shooting ice. It was nothing new. But then something happened that shocked Rex. The EVOs talked.

"It's my Ultimatrix, Albedo! I won it fair and square!" Shouted the monkey-spider one, hitting the other with one of its many legs.

"You do not deserve to wield its power, Ben Tennyson! The extent of its power is beyond what your mortal mind can comprehend!" Yelled the ice beetle, attempting to freeze the monkey-spider.

"Did those EVOs just talk?" Rex whispered, shocked. "And call each other by names?"

White Knight's face appeared next to the footage. "We believe they might be part of the Pack. But that's not the most unsettling part. This is," The footage was fast forwarded a bit. The monkey-spider suddenly hit its chest where there was a strange symbol and transformed. Now it was apelike and bigger, all the more frightening. "This EVO seems to have the ability to upgrade himself somehow. You need to go and investigate. See if you can heal them. If you can't, then bring them back here."

Rex nodded that he understood. He felt a little bit of hope fill him. Every time they found an EVO that was a little bit different he felt this way. Because he was different. Any other EVOs with weird powers could have answers to explain what happened to him.

He followed Six to the aircraft and climbed aboard along with Bobo and a few Providence agents. The all sat awkwardly the whole ride there, which thankfully wasn't too long. The EVOs had appeared not too far from Providence headquarters, which is what made White Knight suspicious.

The second Rex heard the sounds of fighting; he slammed his hand against the button that opened the back of the craft. With an annoyed look from Six, he released his Boogie Pack, pulled on his goggles, and jumped. This was always his favorite part. The wind rushed up and hit his face, running through his hair. He flew in close to the fight, hovering near the EVOs heads. They were too caught up in their fight to notice him. That is, until Rex landed on the ground, formed his Slam Cannon, and shot a faceful of rock at the ice beetle.

This got their attention. They turned and looked at Rex, chests still heaving from the fight. Much to Rex's surprise, they didn't immediately charge him and attack. They just stood there, staring at him. Then the ice beetle hit his chest and changed into a totally different EVO. This one looked like a dinosaur. It was huge. "How dare you hit me in the face? You will pay dearly for that!"

"Albedo!" The ape-spider growled. "Let's not kill every single person we meet. If you have forgotten, we have no idea where we are. This alien might be able to help us get back." It hit its chest once, then twice, and Rex's eyes went wide. Standing where the EVO had once stood was a teenager, no older than him, with brown hair and green eyes. He had on jeans and a jacket that had the number ten on it. It was like he had never been an EVO at all.

In his shock, Rex didn't have time to avoid the punch from the EVO named Albedo. He flew back and landed hard on his back, groaning in pain. He quickly shook it off. It was all in a day's work. Getting to his feet, he transformed his hand into his BFS and slashed at the EVO, who grabbed Rex's sword and snapped it right in two. "I will not allow any more humans to insult me on such levels!"

Rex stumbled back and took some time to think, something he didn't normally do. The blade hadn't even nicked the EVOs skin. Maybe if he used his Whip Arm? It was worth a shot. He retracted the sword and instead grew the backpack like electricity pack on his back and the whip from his arm. He struck at the EVO and wrapped the whip around its body, increasing the flow of electricity.

The EVO shuddered, shook, and then fell, out cold. There was a blinding flash of red and instead of an EVO lying on the ground, it was another teenager, this one with white hair and red eyes. The weirdest thing was that the two teens looked exactly the same except for the hair and the eyes. Rex glanced at the first teen and opened his mouth to ask him something, but suddenly the green eyed boy gasped and grabbed his neck. It took exactly seven seconds for his eyes to roll into the back of his head and to collapse on the ground. Rex could only stare.

"Rex." His ear piece buzzed. "Report."

Rex placed a finger to his ear piece so he could answer. "Ummm, Six, they turned into teenagers. I didn't cure them. And…" Rex went to the side of the white haired one. He placed his hand on the teens chest and waited for the familiar rush of nanites. But there was none. "Six, these guys aren't EVOs. In fact," he paused and searched for a bit. "They have no nanites in them…at all." Rex stared at the two, his brow furrowed. The words rushed from his mouth before he could stop them. "Who the hell are they?"

**So do you like? I'm pretty happy with it. It's my first Generator Rex and Ben 10 fic, so I'm not sure how it is. Let me know in a review. It is going to be a multichapter. The more reviews it gets, the faster I will update. Thanks for reading:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I demand someone release me from this prision at once!" screamed Albedo for the millionth time in the past half hour. He again recieved no answer. He slammed his fist against the glass that surrounded him, but only succeded in hurting his hand. He sank down and sat, growling and holding his injured hand close to him. He and Benjamin had been trapped in this glass cell for two hours now, located in this blinding white lab that was deviod of life. To say Albedo was mad would be an understatement. He was furious and it was all Ben Tennyson's fault.

Albedo glared at the boy across from him who was sleeping soundly. Dried blood was on his face and brusies were forming. It gave Albedo satisfaction to know that he had put them there. The annoying boy deserved it. Albedo just wanted to reach over and choke him for thwarting his plans once again. He just wanted to go back to his own planet so he could build an Ultimatrix and rule the universe. It was a simple dream, one that Ben Tennyson seemed determined to destroy.

His hate for the human boiled to the surface and he raised his foot to slam it into Ben's stomach, just out of spite. He was getting ready when Benjamin turned in his sleep and leaned on his side. He let out a little whimper as he hit the brusie that Albedo had created. Out of pity of the boy, Albedo dropped his foot with a thud and placed his hand on Ben's body to push him so he was no longer putting pressure on the bruise. Ben's face relaxed and his breathing returned to normal.

Albedo rolled his eyes and resumed his postion of leaning agaisnt the glass. "Stupid human..." he mumbled. Though Benjamin wasn't being a complete imbecile. It seemed as though they would be trapped here for a while. It wouldn't hurt to sleep for bit.

His eyes closed and he got into a semi comfortable postion, fully perpared to get some rest, when he heard a tapping on the glass. His red eyes shot open and his swiveled around to scowl at a woman with a bun of dark hair on her head and a lab coat framing her figure. She was holding a clip board and was smiling at him like he was a small child.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Holiday." She said politely.

Albedo didn't have time for formalities. He wanted to find out where he was so he could return to where his portal was and fix it so he could go home to his planet. "Where am I?" He asked none to nicely.  
>"You're at Providence." she said, as if this should answer all of his questions.<p>

"I have no idea what this 'providence' is, but I demand that you release me at once. I will not be kept in some cage like an animal. I only wish to return to my home world so if would so kindly raise this glass and let me free, I would be grateful."

Dr. Holiday shook her head. "I have orders to keep you here. The two of you seem to have some sort of way to prevent nanites from entering your bodies, and I can't pass up the chance to run some tests. If we can find the source of this resistance, we may be able to find a cure to the nanite infestation."

Nothing this woman said made any sort of sense to Albedo. All he knew is that she was refusing to grant him freedom, and that was not going to be okay. "I don't believe you understand." he hissed, his red eyes boring into hers. "I have very important things to do and I do not have time to help anyone. Release me or pay the consequences of your actions."

She apparently hadn't heard a word he said, or she acted like she didn't. Albedo's hands curled into fists. He did not like being ignored.

"We'll just put you through a few tests and then you can leave. Simple." She looked down at her clip board and flipped through some papers. "Now, I've been ordered to start with your friend first. He exibited signs of being able to some how upgrade his evo form, which White found interesting."

When she looked up, Albedo was on the other side of the box, his arm in front of Ben, blocking him in a protective stance. "You are not testing on either of us. You seem to be viewing us as some sort of experiment, and as much as I despise Benjamin I will not allow you to preform any tests on him until I get some answers. He is not leaving my side until we figure out what has happened and why my portal deposited us here. Benjamin is my only connection to where we were located. He stays with me, even though it will be a very difficult feat to tolerate him."

"I wasn't going to cause your friend any harm, I just want answers as much as you do. But I need to run some tests..."

"Do not question me!" Albedo yelled. "You are getting on my last nerve and I am mere seconds away from crushing your stupid mortal skull!"

Dr. Holiday looked shocked and ataken back by Albedo's out burst.

Woken by the loud noise, Ben shifted and cracked his eyes open a bit so only a sliver of his green orbs were visible. "Albedo..." he mumbled. "What...what's going on?"

Albedo moved his hand to Ben's neck. "I have no patience for you right now, Benjamin. I will deal with these people. You rest." He pushed down on a pressure point and Ben fainted instantly.

Dr. Holiday's mouth was hanging open a bit and she seemed at loss for words. Albedo had long ago grown bored with her. "I will not answer any of your questions nor will I submit myself or Benjamin to testing. I wish to speak with that boy that was present when we were captured."

"You want to talk to Rex?" she asked incrediously. "Why?"

"What did I say about questioning me?" Albedo snapped. "I believe he will be more helpful to my situation at the present time. Retrieve him or you will learn nothing."

With that he leaned back against the glass wall and closed his eyes, refusing to say another word. He heard the sound of heels walking away, signaling that Dr. Holiday had left the room. Albedo bid her good riddance. That woman was infuriating.

He only hoped that teenager would be a bit more helpful.

"Do you think they're part of the pack?" Rex asked as he threw a rubber ball against the wall and caught it in his hand. He repeated this motion serval times, thinking about the evos they had brought in earlier that day. "With those powers Van Kliess defintely would have made them join him already."

Bobo was leaning back in a bean bag chair, playing a video game with his feet with his arms crossed above his head. "I don't know, Cheif. Ol' skunk hair might not even know about them, you know? Whitey would 'ave found 'em by now if they had been around."

Rex let his head hit the wall behind him. Bobo had a point. If Evos as powerful as those two had been around, White Knight totally would have heard about them before now. And the boys didn't seem new to the whole evo thing, which meant they should have had their powers for a while.

The thing that Rex found most interesting about the teens was that they could transform into human forms. And it wasn't like what he or Circe could do. They transformed only part way into Evos. These guys turned into full blown monsters and were still able to go back into human form. It was incredible really. If they could get these evos to join the good side, it would be easy to take down Van Kliess.

But that brought up another weird thing about the evos. They had zero nanites. So, were they even evos? Rex had been under the impression that the only person on earth with no nanites was White Knight, and that's only because he spent his life in a room.

The whole thing was very confusing. Rex could only hope that Dr. Holiday could find some answers.

Rex shook his head and decided to think of something else. He was going to drive himself made trying to figure this out.

He soon had joined Bobo playing video games, hitting the buttons at lightning speed. Still it seemed as though Bobo was going to win. Rex smirked as he let some of his nanites slip into his game controller. Suddenly his character in the game started punching like mad and doing all sorts of amazing moves. Bobo didn't stand a chance.

It took thrity seconds for Rex to win the game. And when he did, he jumped up and did a little victory dance while Bobo sulked and mumbled about cheating. His win was cut short, however, when the door slid open to reveal a very unhappy looking Dr. Holiday,

"What's up, Doc?" Rex asked, plopping down on his bed and grinning at her. He realized something was wrong when Holiday didn't laugh and his joke, or at least smile. "Something up?"

She sighed, "It seems as though the boys refuse to talk to me. But I really need the information. So one of them, Albedo I believe, said that he would talk to you and no one else."

Rex looked at her in confusion. "He wants to talk to me?"

"Don't ask why. I'm just as confused as you are. If you could just go talk to him, Rex, it would really help. Until we answer his questions he says he won't do any tests."

Rex instanly got to his feet, pulling on his jacket. He patted Dr. Holiday on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I got this. You just don't understand our teen language, Dr. Holiday."

Holiday smiled and shook her head. "Rex, you probably won't be able to understand half of what he says. He has a very advanced vocabulary."

"Well, what about the other one?" Rex asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Albedo seems determined to keep him asleep. He's almost sort of protective of him. Though he also seemed to hate him at the same time. Very confusing. I suspect they may be siblings or something, you know, since they're twins. Hopefully he will tell you."

Rex nodded that he understood and left to head to the lab. This was a path he had walked many times before, so it gave him the chance to think about the information he had just learned. It only left him more confused. He could really use some answers.

Entering the lab, he quickly located the glass cage in which the two teens were imprisioned. He sat down in front of it and hit the glass, trying to wake the teens inside. "Hey, Al, Holiday said you wanted to talk to me."

The boy with the white hair opened his eyes slowly, revealing the bright red color beneath his lids. With his snow white hair and blood red eyes, the teen looked really creepy. "My name is Albedo, not Al." he said with a weird accent. "I assume you are Rex?"  
>Rex nodded. "Yeah, and you want to talk to me?"<p>

"Yes, yes I do. But first I want out of this cage."

Rex looked around to make sure nobody else was in the room. He leaned forward. "I would let you out, but then you'd just use your powers to escape and I'll get in trouble for that. Six is already mad at me. Steal his sunglasses one time and you're in his bad books forever."

"My powers are..." Albedo glanced down at an odd looking watch on his wrist. "Acting up at the moment. And I have no wish to escape. I do not know where I am, or if I am even on the same planet. Trying to run would not help me in the slightest." The teen locked eyes with him. "Now let me out."

After searching Albedo's face and deciding that he was being truthful, Rex got up and hit a button on the control panel. The glass raised and Albedo stepped out. "What about him?" Rex asked, gesturing to the brown haired boy who was still lying on the floor.

Albedo looked down, let out a sigh, and then leaned down and yanked the boy up by the hair. The boy yelped and landed unsteadily on his feet. Rubbing his head, he turned on Albedo and began to yell. "What the hell, Albedo? You could have just asked me to wake up you know."

"Stop acting like a child, Benjamin. There are more important things to attend to than your hurting head. Rex here may be able to help us return to my portal."

Ben's eyes swiveled to look at Rex. He groaned. "Fine, whatever. Just stay away from me.. I don't want to have to deal with you any more than I have to."

They took a seat on top of an examination table and shot glares at each other. Rex followed them, pulling up a chair so he could sit. Ben was the first to speak. He held out his hand to Rex. "Ben Tennyson," they shook hands. "But you probably already knew that."

Rex had never heard of this boy in his life. But surely this boy had heard of him, the secret weapon of Providence. "Rex Salzar." he said. "But you should already know that."

They both stared at each other in confusion. Albedo scoffed. "The two of you are idiots. It is obvious that we are on a different planet, Benjamin, most likely an obscure one that has not heard of your 'greatness'." He asked the next question to Rex. "What planet is this?"

Wait, were these guys aliens? Or were they just crazy? He decided to answer any way. "This is Earth, dude."

"Then you must be from a different planet, then?"

Rex shook his head. "No, I'm from here. Not like a martian or anything."

There was silence. "Then how did you get your powers?" Ben questioned.

Rex fiddled with the googles on top of his head. What were these guys getting at? "The nanites of course. You know, like an evo. Like the big bad monsters that destory cities all around the world nearly every day. And it's my job to beat them up and turn them back to normal." he gestured wildly with his arms. "This is Providence, the people who help fight against evos."

There was no flicker of recognition in their eyes. Ben pulled out a circular looking badge and presented it to Rex. "Listen, I'm a member of the Plumbers and I want to speak with whoever is in charge here."

Rex laughed. "Dude, you're a plumber? Like the guys who fix toilets and stuff?"

A chuckle sounded from behind Rex, drawing the attention of the three boys in the room to a huge screen that was on the wall. "No, Rex," said a smirking Van Kliess. "Not those type of plumbers. The group he speaks of is an incredible , very important." Van Kliess looked over to Ben and Albedo. "Just like you two."


End file.
